He wants it to be real She knows it's real
by Reyhane
Summary: DELENA. Based on the last episode of vampire diaries. Damon knows for the sire bond so he broke up with Elena. After huge traumas. Elena and Damon are playing a little game. They are teasing each other. Who is going to win at the end? Damon or Elena? Author message: Please review. It's hard to go on when noone lets me know that people likes my writings. I don't own Vampire Diaries
1. Reunion

He wants it to be real, she knows it's real.

Chapter 1:  
Reunion

This story is based on the last episode of vampire diaries. Damon knows that Elena is sired to him and he's convinced that he has to break up with her to break the sire bond.

Elena is confused. She knows what she feels for the vampire but she doesn't know if the sire bond affects her feelings. She wants desperately to be with him but Damon keeps rejecting her because of the sire bond. He finally chose to break up with her and to let her go.

"I'm setting you free Elena. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy."

Elena went home without Damon. As he wanted her to do. She kissed him before she left.

One week later. Damon did not hear from Elena. He chose to stay away for her sake.

He was affected by what happened lately. He was completely in love with Elena from the beginning and when he thought she loved him back. He found out the sire bond was the cause of Elena's interest to him. Damon was heartbroken. He hadn't seen anyone of the Mystic Falls inhabitant. Stefan was mad at him for having sex with his ex girlfriend. He felt betrayed. He told Damon that for the first time he wanted him to disapear from the Earth. Damon was not the only one to suffer in all of this. Stefan was heartbroken too. When Caroline told him that Elena slept with his brother. He could not get over it. He got furious and tried to kill his brother.

Speaking of Caroline, she did not want to talk to the sexiest vampire ever either. She thought that Damon was to blame for Elena's behavior. Damon did not care about Caroline's opinion. But he was mad at him for betraying his brother. A part of him was feeling guilty for Stefan's pain.

Elena was completely lost. She knew she did not have to speak to Damon but she wanted to. She missed him so badly. Her feelings were magnified and the sire bond did not help her to feel better.

At first she did not understand why she was feeling so sad if Damon wanted her to move on and to stay away from him. She was not in the mood to see anyone. Bonnie tried to help her but Elena wanted to be alone. She needed time to clear her head. She could not stand the idea of losing him forever. Her pain made her realise that her feelings for him were real.

As for Bonnie, she was worried about her bestfriend. Elena was depressed for seven days. She called Caroline. But Elena did not want to talk to the Blondie vampire yet. She was experiencing a love pain as a vampire for the first time. Her home was the best scenery she had seen this days. Every place reminded her of Damon. She did not want to get out of her home so Bonnie decided to call Damon for help.

"She what?" He said really surprised

"Elena is locked at home. She refuses to talk to anyone. She did not want to leave her home since you two broke up" The witch has to admit.

Damon was surprised to get this phone call. He thought Elena was moving on and having fun with her bro and her friends.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes Bonnie. What do you want me to do? I told her to avoid me. Remember?" He said a bit sarcastic.

"I know but since your break up she refuses to speak to anyone. She's heartbroken and her vampire state amplified her pain. You are the one who can help her."

"Why don't you call Stefan?" He struggled to question.

"He can't help. I think that Elena is in love with you. It's not the sire bond. Obviously she's hurt because she misses you."

"Fine, I'll talk to her." He finally said. He missed her so much. He got excited to the idea of seeing her again. Hearing her voice and looking at her in her brown eyed.

Damon wanted to believe that Elena was really in love with him. He drove until her house painfuly. He was scared of dreaming too much. He was scared of being disappointed if he'd find out Elena was in love with him because of the sire bond. He came in without knocking at the door. He missed her desperately and wanted to hold her. To feel her close to him forever.

"Elena ?" He asked concerned.

Elena was sitting on her bed. When Damon came into her room. She stood up and tried to hide her tears.

"Hi." She whispered

"Hi." Damon noticed it and faked a smile.

"I thought you did not want to see me again."

"I heard about your safe. So I wanted to see it by myself."

Elena stared at him quietly.

Look Elena I am sorry.

"Don't be. You did the right thing."

"Well I'm not so sure about that anymore." He said pretty uspet.

"You had to let me go. But come on let's face it. We both know that I am not crying because of the sire bond" she stepped forward him but he stepped back. She noticed it. "You did not tell me why you came in here?"

"I came because Bonnie was worried about you."

"Well I am sorry Bonnie told you to come here because obviously you didn't want to."

"I've never said such thing." He said mad.

"You don't have to. Your body speaks for you."

Damon started to get mad, "Trust me Elena. You don't know what I want or don't want."

"You're right. I don't know anything."

"The sire bond changed everything Elena"

I think you should leave Damon. I am not in the mood to talk about this right now. I spend these last week crying in my bed for you. So forgive me if I don't want to hear you telling me that my feelings for you are not real.

Do you think I wanted that? Do you think I enjoyed having to stay away from you? I am as hurt as you are. And you know why? Because it was killing me to think that you were not feeling the same for me.

Elena sat on her bed. "I am tired Damon. I am tired of this pain. I'm tired of you pushing me away. I'm tired of Stefan harasing me to convince me that I don't love you. I can't stop crying. It's like a huge hole in my heart that can't be fixed anymore. Caroline want me to forget you. But how am I suppose to do that? I've got you in me. It's sounds crazy but I can't stop thinking about you."

Damon jumped onto her lips and started to kiss her eagerly. He was controling himself for so long that he could not resist to her any longer. He was completely in love with her and obviously she was too. His fingers stroke her hair and he pined her against her bed. His desire was growing while he was rediscovering her body. He missed her body. He missed her smell. He missed the sweet taste of her lips. He missed her soft skin.


	2. A Dark Shadow In The Closet

**Chapter 2: A Dark Shadow In The Closet**

When Elena woke up she was alone in her bed. She was totally confused about what happened last night.

Damon came to see her. He was worried. They discussed about their relationship. And they made out again.

Elena got furious when she realised that Damon still believed she wasn't really in love with him.

Why was he too stubborned to admit Elena was really in love with him. She grab her shirt and went into her bathroom. She needed a warm shower to calm her nerves. This last days have been pretty rough for her.

She fell in love with Damon, She heard she was sired to him. She broke up with Damon and finally had sex with him again. She remembered talking with Damon about wanting her to have a normal life. Normal was the last word that could describe her life that day. This shower cleared everything. Damon wasn't ready to have a relationship with her yet. She decided to let him some time apart. She knew his feelings were too strong for him to ignore them. Suddenly the water got cold. She screamed and tried to grab a towel when she heard a weird noise. It was the sound of rushed footsteps coming from her livingroom. Elena thought it was Jeremy at first but she remembered that he was dating Bonnie this morning.

She jumped on her two feet, catched her bathrobe and put it on. When she turned into a vampire, Elena's emotions amplified as much as her bravery. She came downstairs to see what was going on there. The more she was getting close to her livingroom the less she was feeling safe. When she got there everything seemed to be normal. The livingroom was empty and every furniture was at the same place than there was last night.

"Come on. What the freak is happenning here" She thought before to stare at the TV screen. Jeremy must have forget to turn it off. A bad horror movie was on. It was explaining the noise she heard. "Ok Elena, you're starting to become crazy" she whipered to herself before grabing the TV's remote and to turn the TV off.

She laughed at herself. The brunette was feeling ridiculous. Obviously she was alone in her house.

She headed toward her kitchen, her turbulent night made her hungry. Given the fact that she was a vampire food wouldn't help her. But she enjoyed eating human food. She was in a good mood this morning. Speaking with Damon helped her a lot. She didn't want to stay at home anymore. Elena sat on her kitchen and ate her cereals. When she stood up to leave she felt a huge pain in her neck. The pain got worse and worse. Her whole body was hurting and she tried to walk toward her frontdoor. Elena was struggling to go on. Her feet were heavy. It was harder to see anything. It was harder to hear anything else than that ear-piercing sound.

She fell on her knees. Elena started to crawl before she collapsed in the middle of her livingroom.

After his date with Bonnie, Jeremy came back home. He was so happy. Bonnie and him were getting back together. When he entered in. He saw her sister laying on the floor. He ran toward her to help her.

"Oh my God. Elena!" He shouted out of his mind. He tied to wake her up but she was not answering. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she was dead or still alive. He started to cry.

"Elena wake up" he shouted shaking his sister's body. "Elena". He grabed his phone without knowing who to call. Calling 911 was not an option with a vampire.

Damon was still confused about this night. He had the best night for days. Of course he was in love with Elena. Of course he was happy to see her again and of course he missed her to death. But this sire bond thing was ruining everything. His happiness was incomplete. This doubt was still threatening their future together.

When his phone rang, he wasn't expecting to see Jeremy's number on the screen.

"What's up hunter." He said amused.

"I think Elena is dead" Jeremy struggled to say. He was still crying.

Damon let his phone fall into the floor. His blue eyes filled with tears. Out of his mind, he rushed into his car. He drove as fast as he could. It couldn't be possible. Elena couldn't be dead. He thought. Seconds were like hours. Damon wasn't himself in his car anymore. When he finally got there. He jumped out of his car and ran into Elena's. Jeremy was still trying to save his sister but she wasn't reacting.

"Elena wake up" he keeped screaming.

Damon was standing near them and he could feel the ground falling appart. During a minut he was like paralysed. The sight of Elena in that state killed him.

"What happened?" He asked with a strange voice.

Jeremy turned back to see Damon. "I don't know, I just found her". He was pale and his eyes revealed that he cried a lot "She's dead isn't she?"

Damon stepped toward her body. "You can't be dead". Something was wrong. Elena's body was normal. It was like she was just asleep. He tried to find any injuries to explain her state but he didn't. If she'd dead her body would have been grey. But it's not. She was as beautiful as she was when he left her this morning. "She's not dead" he said relieved.

"You're sure?" Her brother asked confused. "So why isn't she waking up?"

"Ask Bonnie, it's a spell." He stroke Elena's hair. "I'm goint to take care of you Elena. I promise"

"Wait what Bonnie has to do with that."Jeremy asked completely lost.

"Elena is a vampire. The only thing that can kill her is a stake in her heart." He carried Elena on the couch and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay".

"But she's not injured"

"Exactly, this is why it's witchcraft. Call Bonnie we need her." He demanded sitting by Elena's side.

"I already did. She must be on her way."

They heard Bonnie's footsteps rushing into the house. "What happened?" Bonnie shouted desperately when she entered in the livingroom.

"I don't know what's wrong with Elena." Jeremy claimed with a pretty worried voice.

Bonnie wasn't feeling well. She stared around her. "You don't feel that"

"Feel what?"

"Something dark was here. Damon. I can feel it." She came near Elena and touched her head. The brunette was still inconscious. "It's dark magic! Elena is in a mental cage." Bonnie affirmed.

"A mental what? Come on? What kind of stupid joke is that?"

"Damon listen to me. Who did this to Elena is powerful. This magic is really dangerous."

"What's the point of doing this?"

"This spell is crual. Elena seems to be asleep but her consciousness is being tortured. If we don't wake her up soon. She won't survive.

Elena was tied to a chair. She didn't understand what was happening. The last thing she remembered is that she collapsed at her's. A dark shadow appeared in the same room she was. She tried to break the rope that attached her but she couldn't. Elena didn't have enough strenght to break it. The shadow was coming right in front of her. She started to panic. She screamed but no voice was coming out of her mouth. The same pain she felt in her kitchen took her again.

Damon stroke Elena's hair again before asking "What can you do?"

"I can't help her. This kind of magic is too powerful." Bonnie answered.

"You'd better find a way." He added like to threaten her.

"Losing her isn't an option Bonnie"

"You don't understand. This magic is nearly impossible to break."

"I just found her, I can't lose her again" Jeremy told her as to convince her to do her best.

"Jer I promise you to do everything I can to save her. We need to call professor Shane."


	3. A Dark Shadow In The Closet, Part 2

We need to call professor Shane.

Damon winced when he heard this name. He wasn't glad about this idea but they had no choice. Elena was dying. And he was the one able to save her. So he could tolerate him. It was the first time he was so vulnerable about someone. Elena made him feel things. He was hopelessly and ireparably in love with her. There was no cure that could turn his passion into something else than kindness, true commitment and loving care. The sight of Elena unconscious was ripping his heart off. He couldn't stand this situation any longer. He kissed Elena's forehead softly and got on his feet. He needed some fresh air. When he got out, he closed his eyes and remembered the last night he spent with Elena.

They were kissing eagerly. Damon's body was swamping with intense desire. Elena wanted more of him. She couldn't help herself. His body was screaming for her to kiss him and to forget about the rest of the world. She waited for that moment for seven interminable days so did he. His fingers explored her bare skin while hers were touching his chest gently. He pushed her on the bed with strenght and kissed her more. He was above her. Damon started to moan between their kisses. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He wanted to feel her body on his.

A car sound interrupted Damon's memories. He felt guilty for what happened to her. He couldn't stop thinking that if he had stayed with her, none of this would have happened and Elena would have been fine. He was losing his mind. He came back at Elena's bedside. He was feeling powerless, useless. He hated that feeling.

Jeremy was trying to stay calm. He had no idea what was happening. What was this mental cage ?

Why Elena was the victim? Who did this to her? He had no clue. Bonnie was doing her best so he tried to hold on to hope.

Professor Shane examined Elena for a minute. Damon kept a close eye on him. He didn't trust him. The number one ennemy on Damon's list gave his diagnosis. "This kind of witchcraft is more powerful than I thought. I don't even know if I can do something to help."

"What are you saying? That you're not going to help us? " Damon questioned starting to get furious.

"I can't. We can't approach these forces. It's too risky" Shane answered in a whisper.

"You know what will be more risky? It's to get my hand on your heart. If you don't save her right now I will rip your heart out. And I will throw it in the garbage because that's what you are to me right now." Damon yelled in a rage.

"So do it." Shane replied calmly. "I'm sorry Bonnie but I can't help you this time."

Damon come closer to him as to hit him but Bonnie came between them. "Damon it won't help her" the witch said in a soothing voice. "Listen to me I will do everything to save her. I swear it to you."

Professor Shane got out of the house.

Damon stepped back and sat near Elena. She was still asleep. Her eyes were closed just like their were this morning. When he left her. He wanted to have more nights with her. Damon got angry and stood up. "It's not fair" he said before exploding with anger. He kicked the table and threw a vase against the wall. Damon got amok.

"I know you are worried. We all are but breaking everything in this house won't save her." Jeremy told Damon to calm him.

Elena woke up in a dark room. There was a lot of blood on the walls and also on the floor. This place was disgusting. It was dirty and reeking. This wasn't the same room than before. It was different. She tried to detach herself but she couldn't. It was like she wasn't strong enough even though she was a vampire. Suddenly the room caught fire and it was harder to breathe. She was sufocating. The fire was coming right to her. She tried to scream but didn't succeed. The fire was burning her slowly. She was so hurt. She couldn't escape. The pain was so intense. Elena was crying. Her whole body was on fire. It was horrible. She wanted to die.

Bonnie tried some spells but it didn't work out. She thought about asking the other witches for help. She looked at Elena and noticed something bad. She touched her forehead and shouted. "She's too hot. It's not normal".

Damon ran into the kitchen and brought some ice. He put it over Elena's body. "We need to get her out of this dreams right now. She's a vampire, her body isn't supposed to have fever. If her body is burning from the outside , I can't imagine what is happening to her inside her head."

"Bore simiauh irmusta" "Bore simiauh irmusta" "Bore simiauh irmusta" The witch was invoking the spirit who did this to her friend. Suddenly Bonnie convulsed. It was like she was getting electrocuted.

At the same moment professor Shane came back to help them. Jeremy rushed to see if she was fine but Shane grabbed him. "Don't, it's not Bonnie." "Who are you?" he said to Bonnie.

Bonnie's voice changed "You shouldn't have called me."

"Who am I talking to?" he shouted.

"I am Vladimir."

"Why are you torturing this innocent girl?"

"She's not innocent, she killed someone important to them?"

"Who are they?"

Vladimir started to laugh. "You will find out by yourself."

Damon and Jeremy were looking at this terrifying scene. Damon has seen a lot of strange things in his life but that was the creepiest thing he had ever seen.

Elena's state was getting worse. The temperature of her body was reaching records and Damon's efforts didn't help that much. He knew that the end was close for Elena.

Professor Shane recited another spell. The spirit stopped laughing and started screaming.

"You are going to leave that girl or I will destroy you."

"You can't do anything against me"

"Vocecita Kalamita Watejo" he pronounced another spell.

Bonnie's body convulsed again. Vladimir screamed one last time before he left.

Jeremy went to see how Bonnie was. Fortunately, she was helself again. "Did it work?"

Elena woke up and started to cry. Damon held her in his arms relieved to see that she was alive.

Two hours later, Elena was feeling better. She was laying in her bed and Damon was sitting by her side. He was happy that she was okay. He kissed her lips softly and stood up but she grabbed his hand.

"Damon, please don't leave me this time." She begged him completely terryfied.

"I promise you that I will never leave you again." He sat and held her in his arms.


	4. Let The Party Begin

_**Thank to all of you for your reviews. I enjoyed reading each of them.  
**_

_****__**I wish you a pleasant reading**_.**  
**

* * *

**"Chapter 3: Let The Party Begin"**

Two hours later, Elena was feeling better. She was laying in her bed and Damon was sitting by her side. He was happy that she was okay. He kissed her lips softly and stood up but she grabbed his hand.

"Damon, please don't leave me this time." She begged him completely terryfied.

"I promise you that I will never leave you again." He sat and held her in his arms.

She nodded and closed her eyes in his arms. She wanted this moment to last forever. Damon laid by her side and held her tightly. He was relieved that Elena survived all of this. This night had been awful for both of them. And he was glad to have her in his arms. He needed her and she wanted him to stay. When Elena fell asleep in his arms he froze. He didn't want to wake her up. He finally fell asleep as well.

It was 3 a.m when Damon heard a heartbreaking scream. It was Elena's voice. She had a nightmare and woke up terryfied.

"Elena you're okay" He told her to calm her.

Elena didn't say a word. She was pretty scared. This mental cage really affected her. Her whole body was shiving.

He touched her chin and started to stroke it tenderly. "I'm here. It was just a nightmare, you're safe."

Elena nodded and hugged him "Thank you for staying with me tonight."

He smiled in her arms. He breathed strongly before breaking their embrace. "You should sleep."

"YOU should sleep. I spent the whole day sleeping Damon." She smirked at him.

Their faces were close. Dangerously close. She looked at him intensely. His blue eyes were so tempting. Damon looked at her smoldering eyes and she could swear he was tempted too. She remembered her last night together and his runaway. This memory froze her. She decided to calm the situation.

"Well, good night Damon. I'm sorry that I woke you up. Next time I'll scream in silence" she said with a shy smile on her face. The look in her eyes changed. She was a bit embarrassed. She laid on her bed and turned her back on Damon. She didn't want to be disappointed the next morning.

He understood that Elena was mad at him from leaving her this morning. He laid by her side gently.

"Elena"

"What?" She replied coldly.

"I am sorry for leaving this morning. It wasn't right."

She sighed and turned to look at him "So why did you? I mean, I thought you were happy to be with me."

He sat and looked at her frowning his eyebrows as much as he could "Of course I was" He almost shouted. He sighed "I left you this morning because everyone think that I am enjoying this situation."

She stared at him quietly.

"My brother thinks that I am abusing you Elena. That your feelings are not real. And sometimes I doubt too because it's too good to be real Elena."

Elena sat too, she wasn't mad but completely sad. "So this is still about this sire bond thing." She sighed "You can't believe that I actually love you." She got close to him."I just spent a horrible day Damon. I got tortured by some psychopath ghost for God knows what. And I just needed my boyfriend to hold me. I didn't want anyone else than you Damon. I don't want anyone else than you. But if you don't trust me it means that my feelings are a stupid joke to you." She turned her back on him again. She didn't want to be facing him.

Damon was feeling wrong. During this whole time he was sorry for himself. He didn't think that it had been really rough for her too.

"Elena" He grabbed her hand and made her turned to him. He wiped away a tear on her cheek and kissed her softly. "I don't think your feelings are stupid. I got scared so I left, I was just trying to protect myself."

Elena got close to him. "You don't have to." She yawned.

"You're tired. You need to sleep."

"You're right and despite the fact that I wanted to wear you out tonight. To make you begg me to stop torturing your body. I have to admit that I am tired."

"You're not funny. That last comment was a torture. How am I supposed to fall asleep now?" He said trying to make her change her mind. He started to kiss her eagerly. She kissed him back. His hands were touching her whole body. He thought he wan. But Elena grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Good Night Damon." She said happy to tease him. She kissed him softly on his lips and closed her eyes.

He got frustrated and smiled to her. She was good. Really good.

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke up in Damon's arms. She smiled at him and kissed him on his lips.

He was wearing a black jean and a grey pullover. She liked her style. But this last days he was dressed simply. The sire bond thing made him miserable.

He kissed her with more passion and put her hands against her bed. His lips were now exploring her neck. He could kiss her forever.

Elena moaned. She tried to push him away but she couldn't. She wanted to be above him and to manage the situation but she got stucked under Damon's body. Which wasn't unpleasant. She admitted it.

Damon slowly took off her bathrobe. Elena's body was burning from desire. She wanted more of him. At the moment he released her hands, she pulled him against her and kissed his ear eagerly.

"I want you so much" she whispered.

Passion was consuming both of them. She took off his pullover and kissed his chest when she got stopped by Damon.

"I think I should spare your emotions for a few days. Yesterday had been a rough day." He whispered to her driving her completely crazy.

"You're kidding!" She said confused.

He grabbed his pullover and put it on. He stood up. "Not really." He smirked.

She put her white sheet on her and tried to calm her nerves. Then she stood up and headed toward her bathroom. "I need a cold shower" she told him really angry.

Damon wanted to tease her a bit. He wanted her so much but he knew that this little game he started would be funny.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her gently. "Don't be mad at me."

"You turned me on and pushed me away. Why would I possibly be mad at you?" She replied in an ironic tone before to enter the bathroom.

After a cold shower, Elena was more relaxed. She thought out loud "If you want the war you are so going to have it mister Sexy."When she got out Damon wasn't in the room anymore. Given the fact that she could hear the TV sound, she supposed that he was downstairs.

She was a lady and she knew that she could drive him crazy. She needed just some deadly weapons. She opened her closet and grabbed some clothes. Then she opened her drawer and took underwears. She opted for her red silk bra and its red silk panty. Over this sexy underwears she wore a short red leather skirt she bought three years ago. She didn't wore it since she knew him so he would be surprised. And a skinny black tee-shirt.

When she went downstairs, he was sitting on the sofa, watching at some stupid TV show.

"Damon I wanted to thank for staying with me this night." She said with a provocating voice. She didn't mention what happened this morning. "I know that it's not an easy situation for you. So I appreciate your company."

He looked at her and she could swear he was gazing. He looked at her from her head to her toes. He got speechless. He knew that Elena was a beautiful woman. But he got fascinated by her charm.

Suddenly the temperature of his body reached records. He hardly swallowed.

From the inside she was pleased to see him that way. But she didn't want to ruin her actress play. She stepped over him and sat by her side. She crossed her legs and smiled at him. He could hear them calling for him to finish what he started this morning.

"I thought you left. I'm glad you're still here" She told him gently putting her hand on his left knee. Damon got really nervous. He didn't want to lose their little game. She was really good. He thought.

Somebody knocked at the door so she ran to open it.

"Hey Elena. You're ready to go."

"Hey Bonnie. Come in. I'll be back in a minute." She ran into the kitchen, opened her fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She fed, brushed her teeth and joined Bonnie in the living-room where Damon was still in shock.

"We can go Bonnie." She claimed with a huge smile on her face.

Damon jumped "Wait, you're leaving?"

"I didn't dress to lay on my sofa just like you're doing right now ." She smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked worried to see her going out in these clothes.

"At the grill. I really need a drink. I'm in a good mood today. I wanna have some fun." She replied to annoy him.

"The Grill. Really, that's funny because it's exactly where I wanted to go this morning." He added smirking. He put his jacket on and followed them.

"See you there then." She winked before to leave.

Their little game was distracting both of them.

* * *

**_What do you think about this chapter? Please review. I will be glad to read your opinion, good or bad. _**

**_If you want to know who will win this sexy game follow this story..._**


End file.
